


Death's Deal

by sandersonsister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter gets a chance to bring four people back from the dead- but there is a catch. The only way to bring them back is to agree to Death's wish- that Harry take in and raise a seven year old Tom Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. I make absolutely no money off of this.

Harry James Potter had been known by many names over his last twenty-eight years of life. The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World - they just seemed to keep coming. But even when the Wizarding World considered him a liar, or an attention seeking brat, none of them ever referred to him as stupid.

This would be why Harry was currently standing in his kitchen, wand drawn, staring at the strange thing rising from his floor with narrowed eyes. The thing in question was a strange black mist, strangely enough reminding Harry of Dementors. Ginny, Harry's wife of eight long - very long – years, was beside him, her own wand pointing toward the mist.

"What is it?" Ginny questioned her voice hard.

Harry felt a flash of annoyance at her tone, knowing that this was just another thing she was going to blame him for. "I don't know," he replied.

Ginny opened her mouth, probably to make some comment about what good it was for him to be an Auror if he didn't know anything, when the mist slowly began to take on a form. It grew tall, taller than Harry, and started to resemble a familiar form. A human from. Harry's hand tightened around his wand as the thoughts began flying through his head. He thanked Merlin that Lily had been asleep when this had started and Teddy had instantly grabbed James and Albus and ran the boys up the stairs to hide.

Only seconds later, a man stood where the mist had been only moments before. He was pale, with dark hair and unnatural black eyes. He wore a black cloak - one that reminded Harry of the Death Eater robes. "Who are you?"   
Harry questioned the man, his voice hard as he pointed his wand at the stranger.

The man slowly rose a black eyebrow. "No need for that," he said in a raspy voice, waving his hand slightly. Harry desperately tried to hold onto his wand, but ultimately failed and watched in dismay as it flew from his grasp moments behind Ginny's. Ginny gasped, instantly taking a step back away from the man. "Come on now, Mr. Potter," the man said, staring down at the wands in his hand in disgust. "You, who had control of all three of my gifts, chose to give them up for this?" he demanded, holding Harry's wand up with a scowl. "I'll never understand you humans."

Harry's brain frantically caught up to the information he was just provided. His gifts? What was the man talking about-

"Your gifts?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in understanding. "The Hallows?"

The man let both of his eyebrows raise as he regarded Harry with a small smirk on his face. "Very good, Mr. Potter."

"That means that you're-" Ginny started.

"Death," the man said, sweeping into a mocking bow. "Pleased to meet you both."

"But you're-"

"Human?" Death asked, his black eyes making a shiver run up Harry's spine. "Not at all. I'm just... borrowing this form for a moment." He turned his head to stare straight into Harry's green eyes. "Mr. Potter. I have a deal for you."

There was silence for a moment as the words sank into Harry's mind. "A deal? Like the deal you made with my ancestor? I don't think so."

"Ah, but I think you'll greatly enjoy this deal...most of it anyway," Death told him, slowly looking around the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Harry's mind instantly flew to his old school rival, Draco Malfoy. He imagined the exact same look on Malfoy's face if he ever set foot in Harry's home.

"What is it?" Harry demanded.

"No, Harry," Ginny hissed from beside him, shaking her head. "He's Death. You can’t listen to anything he says-"

"I'm growing tired of you," Death said quietly, turning his head sharply to stare at Ginny. "I did not come to speak with you. Keep quiet." Ginny let out an indignant huff, but Harry ignored her, keeping his eyes on Death. "Here is my deal, Mr. Potter. I will allow you to bring four people back into this world - four people who mean a lot to   
you."

Harry thought of his parents, Sirius and Remus wistfully. Of all the people he had lost in the war. "And what would I have to do?"

"Tom Riddle," Death said, making Ginny gasp once again, "I will agree to bring back your parents, your godfather, and your godson's father, as long as you agree to raise Tom Riddle."

There was absolute silence in the room as the words sank into Harry’s mind. Tom Riddle? Raise him? Raise him along beside Harry's own kids? The same man that killed his parents in the first place?

Ah, but he won’t be a man, a voice inside his head pointed out, he said he wanted you to raise him. That means he'll just be a boy.

The same boy who used to torture kids in the orphanage.

But Dumbledore always believed in second chances, the voice continued. You said yourself on more than one occasion that you and Tom Riddle had a lot in common. Maybe if he had been raised in a more stable environment, he wouldn't have chosen the path he did.

"NO," Ginny said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts instantly. "No. I absolutely refuse. We will NOT bring that monster back into this world. No."

Death didn't even look at her. "I'm afraid I wasn't offering the deal to you, Mrs. Potter. You do not matter to me. Tom would only be seven years old, the same age as your oldest, if I am correct."

"Why?" Harry questioned his brown furrowing. "Why would it matter to you if he was brought back here? Why go to all of this trouble?"

Death merely let out a sigh. "The reasons are my own, Mr. Potter. I will not share them." Those black eyes traveled over Harry once again, sizing him up. "I can see that this will need some thinking over. I will return to you in three days time. Whatever answer you give to me at that time will be final.” He tossed Harry his wand but left Ginny's sitting on the floor. "I will not give you another chance, Mr. Potter."

With those words, his form disappeared in black mist and disappeared through the floor.

"No," Ginny said instantly, walking over and picking her wand up off the floor angrily. She turned back to face Harry, her face bright red. Harry briefly wondered how he had ever thought her to be attractive, and then felt guilty at the thought. "I refuse, Harry. There is no way you are going to agree with... with that thing."

"You heard Death, Ginny," Harry said, turning away from his wife and heading up the stairs. "It's my decision."

"They're my children, Harry!" Ginny yelled, following him.

"And it’s my parents, Ginny!" Harry snapped back. "And Sirius. And-"

"My dad," a new voice broke in, making both Harry and Ginny turn to the top of the stairs.

A young boy stood there. He was tall for his age, with amber eyes and dark blue hair. Those eyes went from Ginny to Harry and back again quickly. "I put James and Albus in Lily's room and listened from here."

"Teddy, that could have been really-" Ginny started to lecture.

But Teddy wasn't having it. "Harry, this is a chance for me to get to know my dad. For you to know your parents. I've been hearing about Sirius for years. This could be my chance to know him. Please, Harry."

"Teddy, go to your room," Ginny snapped, glaring at the eleven year old on the stairs. "You’re going to go to Hogwarts in a month, anyway. It won’t matter then either way."

Teddy glared at her but Harry saw the tears welling in his godsons eyes. "It will always matter, Ginny," Harry said softly, shaking his head at his wife and hurrying up the steps to his godson. He instantly knelt beside the boy, placing his hand on the small shoulder. "I want them back too, Teddy," Harry told him softly, "but we have to think of the consequences."

"Tom Riddle," Teddy acknowledged, completely ignoring a still ranting Ginny. So was Harry. "But, Harry, if you raised him with us, don't you think he'd be better? I mean, he'd be with me, and James, and Albus. We would help. Please, Harry."

Harry stared into his godsons amber eyes, desperately wanting to tell him he would do it. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Not with everyone involved. Nothing was ever that easy - not for him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ginny yelled once again, making Teddy jump slightly and back away until his back hit the wall.

"Teddy, go into Lily's room with the boys," Harry told his godson. Teddy nodded quickly, shooting Ginny one last glare before heading toward his god sisters bedroom.

Ginny waited until the door closed before turning on Harry once again. "Harry, I'm only going to say this once," Ginny hissed, advancing on him with her eyes narrowed. "If you agree to Death's deal, we are over. I will take the kids, and you won’t see them again. This will end everything."

Harry stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes blinking frantically. "They're my kids, Ginny. If you think I would just let you take them, you don't know me at all."

But Ginny didn't back down. "That's my deal, Harry."

***

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked later that afternoon as she opened her door and saw her best friend standing there. Harry barely shook his head before Hermione urged him into the house. "What's going on? Is it you and Ginny?"

Harry didn't say a word, instead just sank down onto his best friends couch and placed his face in his hands. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go," he finally said, his voice cracking slightly. "I did what I was supposed to do. I killed Voldemort. I married Ginny. Why can’t it be over, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a few moments as she stared at Harry. Slowly, she sank beside him and placed her hand on his back gently. "What happened?"

Harry took a deep breath, and, without looking up, told her the events from earlier that day, starting with what happened in the kitchen, the offered Death's Deal, Ginny, and Teddy. "I don't know what to do, Hermione."

Hermione mind was working frantically. She knew that both Ginny and Harry had reasons for acting the way they did, but she didn't agree with Ginny's way of handling things. Hermione had known Harry for years and she knew it was his greatest wish to know his parents. Death had given him a chance to do just that - and bringing back Remus and Sirius made everything even more tempting. And, it gave Teddy the chance to know one of his parents. And that was something Harry had always wanted to give him. He told that boy every memory he could about Remus and Tonks. The chance that Teddy could actually have one of them returned to him? That wasn’t something Harry would want to give up. 

But it was Tom Riddle. Voldemort. Harry had told her about the memories he had seen of the boy at the orphanage, and it was obvious that Tom had always had problems. Hermione wasn't sure it was something that could be cured from a different environment. But if anyone could change him, it would be Harry.

And this time, they all knew what to look for. They would be watching him. 

But if Harry did bring them back, Hermione had no doubt in her mind that Ginny would do exactly what she said she would do. Which meant that was what Harry had to deal with first.

"Harry, I think you should go talk to someone," Hermione said slowly, knowing that Harry wouldn't like what she was going to say.

"I am talking to someone," Harry muttered, his head still buried in his hands.

"I mean someone that can tell you where you stand with Ginny," Hermione continued, her hand making soothing circles on her best friends back. "Because I think both of us know which choice you're going to make."

The words made Harry turn his head to look up at her and stare straight into her eyes. Slowly, he began to nod his head. "Where should I go? To a lawyer?"

Hermione nodded and braced herself before continuing. “If you’re going to do this, you’re going to need someone that will be able to put up with the media and the fight Ginny is going to put up. Someone who doesn’t like to lose.” 

Harry slowly nodded, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Ron won’t like this, you know."

"Ron doesn't control me," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes at the mention of her husband, "I've heard of a lawyer that is supposed to be one of the best. Someone we went to Hogwarts with, actually."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about his old classmates. He hadn’t heard of anyone that had studied law. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

++++

Draco Malfoy nearly fell out of his chair when he got the owl from Potter requesting a meeting. It wasn't a secret that the Potters had been on the rocks for years, but that Potter would willingly come see Draco? That was surprising.

"Mr. Malfoy?" His secretary said, knocking on his door softly. "Mr. Potter is here."

Draco nodded and stood from his chair as Harry Potter walked into his office. "Potter," Draco greeted coolly, his   
eyes trailing over the figure in front of him. There wasn't any question in his mind that Harry had grown into an attractive man. He was still slim, but much more fit than he had been in school. His dark hair, still a mess, was now shorter, making it easier to manage. And finally, gone were the big, round glasses, now replaced by small   
black frames.

Harry nodded in reply, his eyes quickly skimming over the blond in front of him. He felt his mouth go dry instantly, and he quickly cleared his throat. It wasn't anything new for Harry to think that Draco Malfoy was attractive. If only he had the personality to go along with it.

"So," Draco said, sitting back at his desk and keeping his eyes firmly on the man in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

Harry paused for a moment as he took his own seat. He wasn’t even sure where to start. He let out a deep sigh. "It isn't a secret that Ginny and I-"

"Aren't as close as you used to be?" Draco asked diplomatically while on the inside was cackling with something close to glee. He had never liked the youngest Weasley.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "But I guess I have to tell you about this morning."

Draco sat forward his eyes showing his interest in the dark turn Harry's voice had taken. Hesitantly, Harry told his story once again. Draco listened, his expression growing darker and darker as he learned the newest information. When Harry finished, Draco sat back in his chair contemplatively.

"And, since you are here, I'm guessing you have made your decision?"

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I've always wanted to know my parents, Malfoy. And Sirius was the closest thing I had. Then Remus - Teddy has lived with me since his grandmother died three years ago. But before that, he was over every weekend and at least twice during the week. I've told him everything I could, but it isn't the same as actually knowing them."

Draco nodded slowly, his mind frantically processing what he just heard. "In regards of your wife, she can threaten all she wants, but there is no way the wizarding world would allow her to completely take your children. I will do everything I can to make sure that they stay with you. What about bank accounts, the house, items?"

Harry shook his head. "The Potter Vault and the Black vault are mine, I never put Ginny on either of them. We have a joint vault that I put my Auror money in, and her money from Quidditch goes in there also. She can have the entire thing for all I care. The house is also mine. I had it built before we were married and her name isn’t on it either. She can have any of her items or whatever. I don't care."

Draco stared at him for a moment once again, nodding his head. "You do know, with Sirius and your parents coming back, they'll have their vaults back?"

Harry shrugged. "There's enough for all of us." He flashed Draco a grin. "I probably have more money than you."

Draco let a smirk overtake his face. "I doubt that."

Harry just shrugged. "Just a guess."

Draco let a chuckle fall from his lips as Harry grinned back at him. "Now, about Riddle. If you're going to do this, you have to make sure the Wizarding World doesn't know who he is. Keep his name Tom if you want, but the Riddle part will have to go. If people find out he's back, even as a seven year old, they will kill him. Say you adopted him if you want. Just keep it a secret. Ginny, well, that will be something I'll have to look into. She can’t be allowed to speak of it."

Harry nodded, his mind whirling once again. "What about my parents?"

Draco paused for a moment before shook his head. "There isn't any way around that one. When they come back, make a public announcement. Say you don't know how it happened, but let everyone know they are who they say they are. No one will question you."

Harry nodded once again, thinking that Hermione was right in having him come here. Draco was more help than Harry had thought possible.

"Go home, tell your wife your decision, and let me know if she makes good on her promise," Draco said, standing.  
Harry shook his head as he stood and moved toward the door. "Even if she somehow changes her mind, which I doubt, I want to go through with this. It’s been a long time coming."

Draco froze for a moment at the words, his breath catching is his throat. This was it, Harry Potter was getting a divorce. He had hired Draco Malfoy to be his lawyer. Draco wasn’t sure if this was a dream or not, but if it was, he was certainly enjoying it. "Then I will get things started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you decide?" Ginny asked later that night, her hands on her hips and a glare plastered across her face.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly at her tone and moved past her into the house, having to maneuver around her as it seemed she was trying to block him in the doorway. "I did."

Ginny's face slowly turned a brilliant shade of red as she stared at her husband. Harry stared back, his eyebrows raised. If she wanted something from him, she was going to bloody well ask. "And?" Ginny finally snapped.

"And I'm taking the deal," Harry told her, his voice hard. Ginny glared at him furiously, her mouth opening to argue. Harry cut her off. "I've always wanted to meet my parents. And Teddy deserves to know his father. Sirius had his entire life stolen from him. This is his chance to live the life he was supposed to. I have a chance to make all of that happen."

"My kids will never, never, be around that mad man," Ginny told him furiously, turning on her heel and storming up the stairs. Harry winced as he heard their bedroom door slam open and hit the wall. That would leave a mark for him to fix.

Teddy hurried down the stairs, a worried look on his face and Lily on his hip. Harry’s red headed daughter was staring at him with big, worried eyes as her little hands grasped her godbrothers shirt. "Everything okay?" Teddy asked softly.

Harry nodded, reaching out to wrap his arm around Teddy's shoulder and hug him to his side. Lily gave a small smile to her father, but didn't let go of Teddy. They all snapped their eyes toward the stairs as they heard someone coming toward them, the pounding sound letting them know exactly who it was. Harry felt his eyes instantly narrowed as he looked at the bag over Ginny’s shoulder. "If you want that family over this family, then you can leave," she hissed, throwing the bag at Harry's feet. Teddy gasped, holding Lily tighter against him.  
Harry looked behind Ginny, seeing his sons slowly walking down the stairs with wide, scared eyes.

"This is my house, Gin," Harry told her quietly, hoping his tone will placate the children at least a little. "I'm not leaving."

Ginny stared at him, so furious that she was shaking. "Fine," she hissed, turning around and walking back to the stairs. "James, Albus, go pack a bag. Teddy, pack one for you and Lily."

"No," Teddy replied instantly, holding onto Lily and stepping out from under Harry's arm. Ginny turned to face him slowly with dangerously narrowed eyes. "Harry's my godfather. I'm staying with him."

"Fine," Ginny snapped once again. "Then pack for Lily."

"I'm not letting you take my kids, Ginny," Harry said softly, watching James and Albus slowly make their way further into the room. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of them.

"They aren't staying here!" Ginny screamed furiously.

"We aren't leaving dad, mom," James said. Albus stepped behind James, as though seeking protection, but there was a determined look on his small face.

"James you will do what I say," Ginny screamed, turning on her son with a hand raised.

Harry moved instantly as his son flinched back. His eyes were narrowed as he stepped in front of his oldest son. "Ginny, if you want to leave, then leave. But the kids are staying with me."

Ginny's eyes darted from Harry, to the kids, and back again. Finally, she let out a strangled scream and stomped back up the stairs.  
Harry was left staring at the boys. Lily had her head buried on Teddy's chest with tears running down her face. "I think we need to talk," he told them slowly.

+++

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Albus asked, a frown on his face.

Harry let out a deep sigh. Ginny had left about half an hour before - not without a lot of yelling and threats, but she had finally left. Harry had then explained to the eleven, seven, five, and one year old the best that he could.

"Yes, Albus. My parents."

Albus nodded, his emerald green eyes calculating. Harry knew his son was extremely bright for his age and wished he knew what he was thinking. James had his eyes narrowed, but he wasn't staring at Harry. His eyes were firmly fixated on Teddy. Harry turned to look at his godson, only to see a huge smile on his face. Harry gave him a small smile and chuckled when Teddy blushed, his hair turning a brilliant purple.

Harry turned back to James and spoke to his oldest son soflty, "Everything okay, James?"

James turned his eyes to his father. "If Teddy's dad is coming back, does that mean Teddy won’t live with us anymore?"

The smile slowly slid off of Teddy's face at his god brother’s words. "Harry?" he asked uncertainly as his hair faded into a dull brown.

Harry let out a sigh, reaching over to run his hand through his godsons hair. "Teddy, I'm sure that one day you will want to live with your dad. But I'm sure Remus wouldn’t mind you two staying here for awhile."

Teddy still had a slight frown on his face. "Teddy," Harry said softly, "it doesn’t matter where you live, you'll always be a part of this family."  
Teddy finally began to nod. "So Tom will live here?" Albus asked, his eyes still bright. Harry nodded. "Okay," Albus said, his eyes moving to stare at the table contemplatively.

Harry kept his eyes on Albus, trying to figure out exactly what that meant. He had been serious when he said his youngest son was exceptionally bright. There were many times Harry had contemplated getting Albus tested to try and see how intelligent his son was, but Ginny had always fought against it, saying she thought Albus was fine the way he was and if they told him he was more intelligent than the others he would start acting as if he was better than them. 

Harry was broken out of his thoughts as the floo came to life. Harry stood as a tall man came through, his face as red as his hair. "What the blood hell-"

"Teddy, please take everyone upstairs," Harry said loudly as he kept his eyes on his furious friend.

Teddy stood instantly, picking Lily up and ushering his god brothers to the stairs. Ron's eyes slowly followed them and as soon as they were out of sight, he exploded.

"You kicked my sister out? Are you mad? And the kids-"

"Ron, why don’t you sit down and let me explain?" Harry said loudly, keeping a firm grip on his temper. "Did Ginny tell you about Death? About the fact my parents, Sirius, and Remus are going to live again?"

Ron stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "Take a seat, Ron."

+++

"Tom Riddle? As in V-Voldemort? That Tom Riddle?" Ron exploded for about the fifth time.

"It isn't up to you, Ron," Harry snapped furiously, tired of his best friend not even trying to listen to him.

"Harry, have you thought about this? How are you supposed to raise... him all by yourself?"

"I won’t be by myself," Harry replied, not able to hide the small smile that began to overtake his face as the thoughts began to fly through his head. "I’ll have my parents, Remus, Sirius…and, hopefully, you and Hermione."

Ron stood at that, shaking his head. "No. No, Harry. I'm not going to put my kids in danger," he started toward the fireplace, still shaking his head. The next moment, he was gone.

Harry stared after Ron with his jaw clenched. How could his best friend think he would willingly do something that would put his kids in danger? He knew him, had known him since he was eleven years old. He should have known Harry better than that. 

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head toward the stairs and looked at his godson. "What's up, Teddy?"

Teddy moved forward, holding out his hand. Harry stepped forward and took the parchment he was holding. "This came for you while Ron was here."

"Thanks, Teddy."

Teddy gave his godfather a small, worried smile, before he turned back and ran up the stairs.

Harry slowly opened the letter, not sure what to expect and knowing there probably wasn’t many people he wanted to hear from at this moment.

 

Mr. Potter,  
Please contact me as soon as you speak to Mrs. Potter.  
DM

 

Harry felt his eyebrows rise at the short, formal letter. He rolled his eyes. Of course. 

 

Malfoy,  
No need to be so formal. I told Ginny and she tried to kick me out. I informed her that it was my house and she left. All the kids are with me, though Ginny promised me that they wouldn’t be for long. Ron just left and he's not very happy with me at the moment.  
As soon as the papers are ready, I'll sign.  
Harry

 

+++

The morning Death was supposed to come; Harry had all of the kids upstairs in Teddy's room. "Stay in here until I say you can come out."

Teddy nodded, biting his lip nervously as he shifted Lily on his lap. "Will - will it be today?" he whispered.

Harry slowly let out a deep breath, "I don’t know, Teddy."

Teddy merely nodded, then buried his face in Lily's hair. Harry hugged James and Albus tightly before slowly turning to walk out of the bedroom and into the living room.

He didn’t have to wait long. It was the same as the last time, the black mist floating about the room until a figure of a man stood there. "Made up your mind?" Death asked, his eyes fixed on Harry impatiently.

"I'll take the deal," Harry told him quickly, standing from the chair he had been lounging in.

Death smiled and Harry had to fight back the shiver that wanted to crawl up his spine. "Excellent," his smile slowly turned into a smirk. "Enjoy your family, Potter."

Death disappeared with a loud crack, and Harry looked around expectantly. Nothing. Harry let out a sigh. Maybe it would be the next day. Or maybe-

Harry's thoughts cut off as a loud boom echoed throughout the room. Harry was instantly on alert, his wand in his hand as he moved to block the stairs in case someone tried to get to the kids. He couldn’t get there as the floor started to shake and it threw him off of his feet, making him hit the wall. He groaned at the impact, trying to blink away the dots in his vision. 

Then he didn’t see anything else as everything went black.

+++

"Harry…Harry!" someone said, nudging Harry in the ribs. "Harry!"

Harry groaned as pain coursed throughout his body. He pushed the hand away as it nudged him once again. "Teddy? What's going on?"

"Wake up!" Teddy whispered. "Harry, you have to get up!"

Harry groaned again, his head pounding as sat up and looked toward his godson. "Teddy, what is it?"

Teddy stared at Harry with wide, terrified eyes before lifting a shaking hand and pointing to something behind Harry. Harry turned his head and froze as he met five pairs of eyes.

"Hey pup."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood quickly, grabbing Teddy and holding him tightly as he stared in shock at the scene in front of him. It was a group of people - a group of people Harry never thought he would see. Sirius Black- younger than Harry had ever seen him look previously. He looked to be around the same age as Harry himself. Like the Sirius Black Harry had seen that day in the Forest when he held the stone. Remus Lupin. Young, less grey, with a smile on his face. And his parents. James and Lily Potter. Both young, both smiling. James looked almost like an exact replica of Harry himself, while Lily was young, beautiful, with flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes.

And then there was a boy. A boy who looked no older than James, with dark hair, dark eyes, and a confused frown on his face. "What's going on?"

But he was ignored. "Harry?" A melodic voice questioned. Harry looked to his mother, knowing his mouth was hanging open in a most unattractive way. Great first impression, Potter.

"Close the mouth, pup," Sirius chuckled, taking a step forward and opening his arms. Harry stepped forward instantly, meeting his godfather halfway and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Sirius hugged him back just as hard, chuckling as he did so.

"Our turn," James protested, grabbing his best friends arm and pulling him away from his son. Sirius just shrugged as he moved out of his best friends way. James grabbed his son in a tight hug. "Harry," James said in his sons ear.

Harry clung to him, tears stinging his eyes as he felt someone else move in beside him. He glanced up to see his mother smiling, tears running down her beautiful face. Harry instantly turned and threw his arms around his mother for the first time in his memory. "Oh," Lily gasped, burying her face in her sons shoulder. "You're all grown up!" She said, laughing through her tears.

"You look like Prongs brother, Pup!" Sirius laughed, throwing his arm around James shoulders and looking between the two of them with a smirk.

Harry laughed as he slid his arms down and turned to his old professor. "Remus," Harry greeted with a smile, once again finding himself wrapped in a hug.

"Harry," Remus replied, smiling gently. "And who is this?" he asked, stepping back and looking at Teddy who was staring at Harry in awe.

Harry instantly felt guilt consume him. He had forgotten about his godson and left Teddy alone. He moved to the boy swiftly, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as Teddy gripped his waist with a shaky arm. "This is Teddy Lupin. Your son, Remus."

Remus stopped moving as his eyes fixated on Teddy in shock. "Teddy? You- how old are you?"

"Eleven," Teddy said, his voice so soft Harry barely heard him.

James and Sirius exchanged a shocked yet amused look as they turned to face their friend. Lily slowly moved to kneel before the boy with tears still streaming down her face. The two stared at each other for a moment before Lily slowly reached out and pulled the boy into a hug. "Hello Teddy. I'm Lily Potter."

Teddy smiled as he buried his head in her shoulder. "I know. I saw the pictures."

Lily smiled softly as Remus took a step forward. He fell to his knees and pulled his son to him in a fierce hug. Harry smiled at his godson as Teddy leaned against his father and threw his arms around the older man. He had never thought he was going to be able to see this.

"I don't understand," a voice cut in. Every eye slowly turned to the other boy in the room. "Who are you people?"

Harry froze, not knowing how to answer the question. What was he supposed to tell him? The truth? Was he supposed to lie? How could he even…he had to do it. He made a deal. He swallowed hard, bending his knees to kneel on the floor, but someone else got there first. Teddy moved forward and held out his hand to the boy in front of him. "Hello. I'm Teddy."

Tom looked at the hand suspiciously for a moment before slowly reaching toward the hand. "I'm Tom."

Teddy smiled, not letting on in the slightest that he knew who the boy was - or what he had done. Not that the boy knew that, of course. "This is my godfather, Harry."

Harry chuckled, running a hand through Teddy's hair. Remus beamed at his son who blushed when he met his father's gaze. Harry dropped down beside them, wrapping his arm around Teddy and smiling at the boy in front of him. "Hello, Tom. As Teddy said, my name is Harry. I'm hoping that you'll agree to live here with me- and my kids of course."

Tom's eyes narrowed and a scowl crossed his face, "Kids?"

Harry nodded smiling at the boy that was once was the man he had fought against. "Teddy lives here and I have two sons and a daughter."

Tom sent a swift look at Teddy then turned to look at the other four adults in the room. "Who are they?"

"That is my mom and dad," Harry said, motioning to James and Lily. He felt his chest swell with elation as the words fell from his mouth. He had never had a chance to introduce his parents to anyone before – he wasn't sure how to feel about the fact he was introducing them to the person that killed them. Neither of them seemed to feel the same, or if they did they hid it well. Both smiled at the boy. "This is my godfather and this is Teddy's father, Remus," he continued, motioning to the two men who had smiles on their faces. Harry noticed Sirius's smile looked a little strained. He just hoped the man didn't do anything they would regret.

"If you're Teddy's dad why doesn't he live with you?" Tom snapped, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Remus. Harry had a feeling the young boy was thinking about his own father and the orphanage he had been raised in.

Remus winced at the accusing tone and a frown came across Teddy's face. "Tom- what do you remember? From before you came here?" Harry asked hesitantly, trying to keep in mind that he was talking to a little boy = a boy the same age as James - not the Dark Lord.

Tom frowned, a line between his eyebrows as he tried to remember the last few days, then he shrugged. "I remember the orphanage. And then I remember somewhere dark. And then I was here."

Harry let out a deep breath in relief. He didn't remember. But at the same time… "Then I think we have a story to tell. Tom, have you ever been able to do something - something that other people can't do?"

Tom stared at Harry, his eyes studying him intelligently. Harry just waited patiently as the boy thought everything through. It was a lot of information and not all of it was something he would be happy to hear."So I am a wizard. Like you. And I did bad things."

Harry nodded slowly as he watched the boy closely. He had decided no to try to cover up what had happened in the past. Everything he knew about Tom Riddle told him that the boy was smart. Smart enough that when he went to Hogwarts he would put the pieces together quickly and no longer trust the people that lied to him. It was better for him to know now so he at least had a chance for a better future.

Tom bit his lip before turning to the other adults in the room. "I am sorry," he said softly, not waiting for their reactions before he turned back to Harry. "I can stay here? With you? Not the orphanage?"

Harry let out a small smile at the words. "No orphanage."

Tom nodded once, an indistinguishable expression crossing his face. "Okay."

"Okay," Harry said, sending a smile to Teddy who was giggling behind his hand. "Now, Tom, I have to ask you not to say anything about this to anyone. People wouldn't take it well."

"They'd try to hurt me," Tom said, perceptive for a seven year old. Harry instantly flashed to his youngest son.

Harry nodded as a smile tugged at his own lips. "Yes. I am willing to adopt you…to make you legally part of this family. If you agree."

Tom hesitated for only a moment before nodding. "I'll get it started," Harry told him with a smile before standing.

"And us?" Remus asked softly, "What are you planning to do about us?"

"I already have a press conference set up," Harry told him, smiling sheepishly. "I'm just going to say that I don't know how it happened but that the four of you were found in my living room." He smiled. "True enough."

James and Sirius laughed loudly while Lily and Remus grinned at him. "I'll also announce the boy I am adopting," Harry said, sending another smile at Tom who avoided his gaze. "And about me a Ginny."

Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus. "What about you and Ginny?"

"They're getting divorced!" Teddy piped in, a bright smile on his face as he looked at the newest adults in his life. "Finally!"

"Teddy," Harry reprimanded. He wasn't sure how to take the fact that his godson was so excited about his divorce. He knew he and Ginny didn't always get along, but to know that Teddy hated her this much…

Teddy ignored him. "She's really mean," Teddy informed his father, Sirius, and the Potters. "They fight all the time. And she's always yelling at me."

"Harry?" Lily asked as a frown came across her face.

"It was a long time coming," Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He had known Ginny had issues with Teddy – she hadn't liked that he took attention away from her and her children but he hadn't thought she was that bad to Teddy. "She moved out. I actually have to go talk to my lawyer anyway. About that and the adoption."

"Who is your-"

"You probably don't want to know," Harry muttered as Teddy laughed once again, jumping up and down.

"Now I have to know," Sirius declared a mischievous smile on his face. "Who is it?" He demanded, gray eyes wide as he looked toward Teddy.

"Teddy-"

"Draco Malfoy!"

There was absolute silence for only a moment. Then Sirius started cackling madly at James who stared at him in shock as Lily and Remus hid smiles behind their hands. "Malfoy? The same Malfoy you used to rant about constantly? The one you wrote me entire letters about? That Malfoy?"

Harry blushed brightly. "Things change," he muttered.

"A Malfoy," James said, incredulous. "I never thought a Malfoy would willingly help a Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband.

Harry almost commented but stopped when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He snapped his head to the side, catching sight of his three children sneaking down the stairs. "I thought I told you three to stay put."

"It's been a long time," James Jr. commented, rolling his eyes at his father as the two boys started walking down the stairs quickly Lily being held in James arms.

James Sr. chuckled as his eyes traced over the features of his grandchildren. "Who is this then?" He asked.

"They look just like you!" Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He stepped forward with a charming smile on his face. "Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand.

"You're dad's godfather," Albus said, his green eyes looking at them calculatingly as he slowly reached out his own hand. "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Lily stifled a gasp at the middle name, while James and Sirius turned to Harry in shock. "Severus was a good man," Harry told them, his eyes daring them to challenge him. Neither did.

"I'm James Sirius Potter," James announced, never liking not being the center of attention. James and Sirius both turned to Harry again this time with a completely different look on their faces. Harry just shrugged once again, a blush creeping up his face.

"This could be confusing," Remus muttered thoughtfully, causing the kids to laugh loudly.

"And who is this beauty?" James Sr. asked, coming forward and kneeling beside his grandchildren.

"This is Lily," James said, smiling at his grandfather as his grandmother gasped beside him. "Lily Luna Potter."

Lily had tears running down her face as she looked at her grandchildren. "They're beautiful," she said to Harry, wrapping her son in a tight hug once again.

Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his mother. Sirius and James were talking to the kids, while Remus was speaking quietly with his son. Tom stood beside Teddy looking slightly out of place as his eyes flickered to the various people around him.

Harry stepped away from his mother and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Kids, this is Tom."

James and Albus both turned to the other boy. Lily, being so young, didn't know what was going on as she stared at the man that looked so much like her dad. James Jr. slowly passed his younger sister to his grandfather. "Hello, Tom," he said joyfully, deciding right then that the boy wouldn't be so bad.

"Hello," Tom said in a quiet voice as he watched the other boy warily.

Albus nodded as his eyes took in the dark headed boy steadily. Teddy walked over to the younger boy and poked in in the shoulder. Albus glared up at his older god brother. "Albus," he said.

The kids stared at each other for a moment, then James Jr. took charge and grabbed Tom's arm, dragging him closer the rest of the kids and talking quickly.

"Harry?" Remus asked, coming up beside him. Sirius walked over to them when he heard the seriousness in the werewolf's voice. Lily was also beside them eyebrows raised. James Sr. smiled at his granddaughter before setting her on the floor next to her brothers and walking to the other adults. "What are we going to do about living-"

"I have it covered," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and looking at them sheepishly. He walked over to the desk in the room and slowly took out three keys. "I split the vaults."

They immediately protested. "Harry-"

He held up his hand. "Mum, dad, Sirius. The three of you left the vaults to me, and I don't need them- not all of it anyway. I opened my own vault and put the other two in your names again. Here are your keys," he passed one to James and one to Sirius. "Remus, I took control for Teddy over your vault. I put some more in it since then- for Teddy- but now…" he trailed off and shrugged before handing the key over.

"Harry- you have four children now and Teddy-" Lily protested.

"Mum, I'll be fine. I admit, I did split the money in the Potter vault. And I might have taken about a fourth of the Black vault."

Sirius shrugged at the information. "More than enough in there," he said cheerfully.

James nodded. "In the Potter vault too. We should all be fine."

Lily sighed, obviously not happy, but she gave in.

"And as to living arrangements," Harry hesitated for only a moment, then turned to Remus. "Remus, Teddy-"

"Should stay with you for now," Remus said softly, a knowing look in his eyes. "I understand that. He grew up with you. I won't take that from him."

Harry sighed in relief but smiled at the man softly. "Thank you. Um, this house is pretty much at full capacity now that Tom is here. Lily has her room, and James is sharing with Teddy at the moment," at the confused looks, Harry explained further. "Teddy had his own room and James shared with Albus but that turned out…badly. James and Albus tend to fight. Teddy and James are close and Teddy offered to share with James instead. It's been working for about a year now."

Sirius laughed loudly and threw his arm around Remus's shoulder. "Your son is like you!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Albus said he was fine with sharing with Tom," Harry continued. He hesitated once more but rushed ahead. "I know it isn't the best solution, but I was hoping for now, the four of you could share Grimmauld Place." Seeing the look on Sirius's face, Harry continued. "I had it completely redone after the war Sirius. You probably wouldn't even know what it was…except for your room. It looks pretty much the same. But for now it's big enough for the four of you and for Teddy to come over when he wants."

Remus nodded slowly, "It does sound like a good plan. Sirius?"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, a mutinous look on his face. "Come on, Padfoot," James said, smiling at his best friend mischievously. "I always wanted to see the place. Even if Harry got it fixed up you can show me all the places you talked about."

Sirius stared at James for just a moment then threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Back to hell it is."

Harry winced at the words, "Sorry, Sirius." He glanced at the clock. "Now, can I ask you guys to watch the kids? I need to go see Draco."

"Ooh. Draco is it?" Sirius mocked, batting his eyelashes.

"Go ahead," Lily told him, ignoring the pouting man beside her. "We'd love to get to know our grandkids."

Harry smiled. "Thanks mum."

Draco sat in his chair as he watched Harry run a hand through his dark hair. "So how did it go?"

"Okay, I think," Harry replied, a frown on his face. "The kids seem to get along okay and they agreed to stay at the old Black manor."

Draco nodded. "I got an owl from Blaise Zimbini," Draco informed him, getting right to the point. Harry looked confused so Draco elaborated. "Blaise is a Lawyer. It seems your wife decided to hire him for the divorce."

Harry sat up straight, his eyes flashing. "And?"

"And Blaise would like me to contact him and see if we can reach an agreement. What do you think?"

"I'm not giving up the kids," Harry informed him, resolution in his tone.

Draco nodded, having gone through his own divorce only a year before he knew how important that was. "I agree. And, as we talked about at the last meeting, you would be in agreement with giving her the joint account?"

"Yes," Harry agreed.

Draco nodded as he made a note on the parchment in front of him. "And you agree that she can have all of her things, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"What about visitation?" Draco asked, regarding Harry closely.

Harry winced. "I don't know. Every other weekend?"

Draco nodded and wrote down the information. "We can start out with that. Are you willing to give her more time?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I'd have to think about it," he looked like he wanted to ask a question but didn't open his mouth as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What is your agreement? With your son?" Harry blurted immediately looking contrite after the words left his mouth.

Draco put his quill on the desk and he leaned forward to stare at the man in front of him. "Astoria wanted custody. I fought against it every step of the way. We ended up agreeing on splitting custody. Scorpius stays with me for a week, then with her for a week and so on."

Harry frowned, "What will happen when he gets older? When he starts school?"

Draco answered the question, but it was obvious he did not like the arrangement as he said the words. "He'll spend half of the Christmas break with me, half with Astoria. During summer he'll spend every Friday afternoon through Monday afternoon with her. Monday afternoon through Friday afternoon will be spent with me."

Harry nodded slowly. "That doesn't sound too horrible," he said slowly. "I could live with that…if I had too."

Draco nodded knowing how hard it was not seeing his son for an entire week. "That will be our last resort."

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and he lettting out a deep sigh. "This is going to be hard, isn't it?"

Draco frowned. "It won't be easy," he agreed. He moved the parchment labeled "Potter- Divorce" to the side and grabbed the one that said "Potter-Adoption". "About Tom," he started. Harry's eyes snapped open instantly. "We have to leave a trail. Lucky for you, I already started."

Harry sat forward once again. "What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter, if you were anyone else, I doubt anyone would question a kid being adopted. But with you being you, I have no doubt that the press will try to find out all they can about this kid."

Harry groaned loudly and fell back in his chair. "I didn't think about that. What did you do?"

Draco hesitated for a moment. "Am I speaking to my client, Potter, or Auror Potter?"

Harry groaned once again. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" He sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Nothing I say to you can be repeated so nothing you say to me can be either. Agreed?"

Draco sent him a small, familiar, smirk. "Agreed. Now, I kept with the fact that Tom was left at an orphanage after his birth. I found an orphanage in London, placed a charm on the woman running it so she remembers a baby being left on the doorstep seven years ago. According to her, she noticed the strange things the child could do and contacted the only wizard she knew- Harry Potter."

Harry let his eyebrows rise at the words. "How did she know me?"

"Her sister is a witch," Draco informed him, the grin on his face showing how happy he was Harry had asked the question. "In a crisis, where do all wizards turn?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco just chuckled. "Anyway, you went to the orphanage, met the boy, and have been visiting him for about six months now. And now you want to adopt."

"What about the sister?" Harry asked, seeing one of the many flaws in the plan.

Draco just waved a hand nonchalantly. "I took care of that too."

Harry decided that it was better not to ask. "So what now?"

"You're lucky you're a wizard, Potter," Draco muttered, his gray eyes twinkling. "In the muggle word it takes months, maybe years, for an adoption to go through," he grabbed a piece of parchment from the drawer on his right. "As for wizards, we just need signatures. The orphanage has already signed, I just need yours and we're done."

Harry stared down at the parchment in awe. "Malfoy- this is amazing."

"I know," Draco agreed, a smirk on his face as he handed over a quill. Harry rolled his eyes and reached forward to take it from Draco's hand. Draco's fingers brushed against his and both of them pulled back at the spark that traveled up their arms. Harry blushed and looked away from the man quickly. Draco cleared his throat and carefully passed the quill once again. Harry took it, careful not to touch Draco, and quickly signed his name.

"Well that's done," Draco announced, his voice a little higher pitched than usual. He cleared his throat once again and picked up the signed parchment. "When is the press conference?"

"Tomorrow," Harry answered quickly, still not looking at the man in front of him.

Draco merely nodded as he stared at Harry. It wasn't a secret to anyone in the Slytherin house that Draco had a slight…obsession with Potter. He had tried everything he could think of to try and get Potters attention…something he had never really grew out of. One of the reasons things between him and Astoria had gone so bad was because of her accusation that he had always been in love with the man.

San accusation he really couldn't disagree with or disprove.

"I better go- I left the kids with my parents," a small smile broke out across Harry's face as he said the words.

Draco let out a full smile at the happiness he saw on the man's face. "I'll contact Blaise today. See what I can work out. And I'll send you an owl."

"You could fire call me," Harry told him, before the words registered in his brain and he blushed deeply.

Draco smiled. "Alright."

Harry nodded his emerald eyes moving up to meet gray ones once more. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Potter."

"Hello?" Harry called, walking into his house with a small frown on his face. The house was silent which was something that he had never heard before.

"In here!" His mother's voice floated to him. Harry felt a smile break out across his face at the sound.

"Why's it so q-" Harry stopped, staring at the scene before him. James Jr., Albus, Lily, Teddy, and Tom were all sitting on the floor, a muggle board game between them. Lily, James Sr., Sirius, and Remus were sitting around the table, along with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Angelina, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, standing and pulling him into a tight hug, "I knew it was the right decision!"

Harry laughed, though his eyes were fixed on his in-laws. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I agree with Hermione, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Ginny, well, I always wanted the two of you together, but I know things have been strained."

"That's an understatement," George muttered. Angelina elbowed him in the stomach.

"We'll always be your family, Harry," Mr. Weasley said softly shooting his son in law a smile.

Harry felt tears fill his eyes. "Thanks."

"Harry, mate." Ron started, standing and motioning to the hallway. Everyone resumed their conversation as Harry followed him out of the room. "I'm sorry," Ron said, as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Ron-"

"I know why you did it. And, after talking to Hermione, I really do think it was the right thing to do," Ron continued, his ears turning red. "And the whole Ginny thing…I hope it doesn't get bad between you."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Ron. Malfoy is going to contact Ginny's attorney today."

Ron winced at the name. "Still can't believe you went to Malfoy, mate."

Harry swallowed hard as he remembered the shock that went up his arm earlier that day. "I think you might need to get used to it, Ron."

Harry ignored the look of shock on his best friends face as he headed back to the kitchen.


End file.
